Face the Past to Bring Hope to the Future
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: PLEASE Review! It's my first attempt at Yu Yu Hakusho, and I've only gotten up to the end of the Saint Beasts... SO yeah... it's only a try!!! multichapter but only 1 right now...
1. Default Chapter

AN: Shippou: Another show with demons?

Mel: there are a lot of those actually….

Dai: she owns Enigma… and the plot.. and that's about it..

Yama: Please read this..

Pietro: and then review!

Joey: Or Takepon might actually get a suicide fic….. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hiei, I swear to you that if you come any closer to my cubs I'll run you through!" the cat demon hissed at him.

"And I know you would. But, my friend, what are you going to do if Koenma sends the Reikai Tantei out here to try and find Enigma?" the fire demon asked her.

"He wouldn't! I'll protect my cubs till my death!" she said tartly. Small faces peeked out of the cave at the girl holding the sword, obviously ready to attack Hiei if he made the slightest movement.

"He would, and he will. The cubs would be much safer with Ayah, at least till Koenma no longer needs the help."

"But, my cubs will need me…."

"What good would you do to them dead, Neko?" he asked as she looked towards the cave. She sighed letting the sword clatter to the ground. 

"I'll take them to Ayah tomorrow. At least that will give me time to say goodbye to them…" she whispered tail twitching a bit.

"I'll come by tomorrow then… And I'll try to let you know when the Tantei will be here, so you'll be ready."

"I couldn't be more ready then having my cubs safe," she murmured picking up her sword and turning to go into the cave. "I'll see you tomorrow old friend…"

"Tomorrow." With that Hiei flitted away and the girl went to tend to her cubs.

*****************************************************************************

 "And this ex-thief can help us out on this mission because?" Yusuke asked looking at Koenma oddly.

"He's the only one that we know of that is still alive after dealing with this gang," he replied.

"They do have a high rate of killing traitors," Kurama said quietly.

"So where are we supposed to find this Enigma?" Yusuke asked.

"In this area," Koenma said showing it to them on the screen.  Hiei rolled his eyes slightly. While they were searching that area, he'd be heading to Ayah's to bring Enigma to Koenma. But this whole 'he' business was going to set off her temper and he wouldn't make any move to stop it. It was going to be very comical. After a few more moments, they were sent on their way. Hiei disappearing to take his corner of the area on his own, not.

**********************************************************************************

"Thanks for the great warning Hiei!" Enigma hissed at him while she carried three cubs that were unable to walk yet.

"I didn't know he was going to send us out today, honestly. You'd think I wasn't trying to help you out Neko," Hiei told her as he took a cub from her and picked up the small one tugging on his coat.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure they're safe."

"I know…"

"And so do we!" said one of the older demon children she cared for. Enigma smiled as they neared the place where she and Hiei had stayed for some of their childhood. An old demon woman came out of the door of the great house and looked at the party nearing her home.

"By Allah! Is that little Hiei and Little Naruka?" she asked walking to the gate and opening it while the children piled through.

"Good Day Ayah," Hiei and Naruka said as they entered the gate and bowed slightly to the old woman.

"Bring the children inside and then the three of us shall talk. Quickly now!" She ushered them through her door and into the living room. The children began to play with the others there as the 'adults' ventured into the kitchen. "What brings you to my door now, my children?" she asked pouring them tea.

"Koenma has sent me and the Reikai Tantei to find Naruka. She's needed to help us on a case," Hiei said.

"I wanted the children to be safe so I brought them here. I'm not sure when I can be back, if I will be back. But I knew that they would be in good hands here."

"Yes, they will be. But let me tell you at first I thought you were bringing your litter here to visit!" Ayah said as she stood and poured herself more tea. The other two nearly choked and looked away from each other blushing madly.

"Thank you Ayah, but Hiei and I should be leaving to see Koenma-sir now…" Naruka said standing and kicking Hiei's shin as if to say 'don't we now?' to him.

"I'll let you know when Naruka should be back as soon as I know," Hiei said standing and bowing to the old demon.

"Alright then you two. Be careful my children… Take care of each other," she said as they left and Hiei transported them to near where the Reikai Tantei was.

"I'm warning you. They maybe shocked to find out who you are," Hiei said as they approached where the others were gathered. Kurama was obviously trying to calm down a very agitated Yusuke. 

"There's the shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara advancing towards the duo. "Where've you been?! We were not only looking for that Enigma guy but ended up looking for you too!!" Kuwabara had yet to see Naruka obviously.

_'GUY?!' she thought with a slight twitch of her eyebrow. She cleared her throat loudly drawing the tall orange-haired fighter's attention to her._

"You were picking up a girl? How'd you get a babe like this?" That did it for Naruka. Faster than one could blink, she'd knocked Kuwabara with the hilt of her sword and was walking over him towards Kurama and Yusuke. 

"Serves him right," Hiei muttered following the girl.

"Um, Hiei… who is this?" Yusuke asked looking at her while slightly edging away.

"You mean to tell me that they all thought I was a GUY?!" she screeched wheeling around to face the shorter demon. 

"You never asked if they thought you were male or female, Enigma." Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped.

"That's Enigma?" they asked at the same time.

"Have you got a problem with that?" she asked harshly. They shook their heads. "Who is that idiot over there anyway?" she asked gesturing to Kuwabara who was now sitting up.

"That would be my friend Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "I'm Yusuke and this is Kurama."

"Nice to meet you. Now can we get this damned mission over with? I have a life you know!"

"Right. We'll go to Koenma now," Yusuke said as they were transported there. 

"Brief quickly, work quickly, end quickly." Hiei smiled to himself. She always said that before a job. Koenma was very nervous seeing as the bitchy cat demon sat on his desk and flexed her claws, demanding an explanation.

"It's the clan of thieves you should be very well versed in," Koenma told her.

"You mean to tell me your detective can't handle them on his own with his team? C'mon! He's got two ex-thieves on his team already! Plus a complete dumb ass! He'll fit right in," she said.

"The Nishatine Clan." Enigma paled a few shades and her eyes widened.

"Can't y'all ever tackle a small job?" she asked. "You might as well let them kill themselves off!" 

"We defeated the Saint Beasts thank you very much," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, that so? GOOD FOR YOU!" she yelled at him. "They were nothing like this clan. They either kill a traitor or put them through a fate worse than death. There are only two demons to ever leave their midst without that happening."

"I thought you said there was only Enigma," Yusuke said to Koenma. 

"That's the only one, whose name is known," he answered.

"What's in this for me if I help?" she asked.

"Clean slate."

"Not good enough. I want a promise that if anything goes wrong, such as some get away, I'm safe. I ain't in this to live in Hell thank you."

"Done!" Koenma said before George could say anything.

"Then what's the plan, boys?" she asked a smirk on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: O_O How long has it been since I posted the first chapter?

Jou: Dunno… I think I remember the fic though..

Otogi: I don't know it…  
Shippou: You updated! **nuzzles Crazi**  
Draco: Merlin's Beard… Kat is a creation of a reviewer. Crazi accepted the character and put her in her story, WILLINGLY. And she wishes 'Kat' happiness now that she's updating… Kat is NOT CRAZI!! WE KNOW THE NAME THING IS CREEPY!  
Otogi: She own Enigma, nothing more… ^_^

Pietro: Please review… 

****************#######################

"Remind me to hurt you later," Neko said to Hiei as they took residence for the night in a cave near Genkai's temple.

"Why? Because I can't help it that the rest of the guys want us to do the hard part because we seem to be the best hard ass demons of the group as it stands?" Hiei asked sitting beside her.

"No, for not telling me what it was all about in the first place, Pyro!" she hissed fur bristling a bit.

"Had I known you'd be that much against it, Neko I would have sent you and your cubs away… Are any of them actually yours?" he asked her trying to look at her face though she was scowling away form him.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU IF ANY WERE?" she yelled at him.

"I just wanted to know, Naruka!"

"NO! I'M LIKE AYAH! HAPPY! I'm no slut!" she said getting up as if she were going to leave.

"I never said you were and don't ever say that word in reference to yourself again, Naruka!" Hiei said grabbing her arms roughly as he was suddenly in front of her. Suddenly, she felt like she was about nine again. Hiei staring her down when she had run into the tent they shared crying her eyes out, silently. He glared and demanded till she reveled what caused her pain. It took all in her power to stop him from following what his anger told him to do. 

"But… I _have _changed Hiei… I've changed a lot…."

"No. You are still who you were. You can never become some one entirely different unless you have total amnesia."

"Hiei. Do you still feel the need to protect me?" she asked in lightheartedness.

"In a way, yes. You are still little Neko on the inside, 'Ruka. And you will always be Neko."

"And you, my short friend, shall always be Pyro. Now, we need to get some sleep."

"Especially since we're both facing our pasts tomorrow," Hiei said as they returned deeper into the cave and found spots to sleep.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hiei awoke the next morning to see that Naruka was gone. He felt her ki nearby and followed it the temple where she was sitting in a tree and watching Genkai bicker with someone with a smirk on her face. Hiei jumped up and sat in the branch next to hers.

"When do we leave?"

"We leave after we check in with Yusuke, Kurama, and the idiot."

"Do we have to check in with the idiot? I prefer NOT his company."

"You get used to it."

"I refuse to."

"You sound like me."

"At least one of us does anymore," she smirked. Yusuke waved to Genkai and then moved on to the two demons' tree. 

"Hey!"

"Greetings."

"Hello Yusuke," Hiei said.

"Thanks again you guys for going in."

"I had not much choice if I remind you," Enigma smirked devilishly to him.

"And I'm sorry about that."

"Understood. I'm sorry…. You detectives do not seem to understand what I have to go through to do this…not to the same extent. Hiei understands being of a thieving ring himself. The rest of you, you do not understand what this is going to do to me…"

"I'd go in if I could, Enigma," Yusuke told her honestly. She smiled. 

"I knew that already. But thank you for voicing it…"

"How are you two feeling?" Kurama asked as he came up to them with a bag of something.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Enigma answered him. He nodded and turned to Hiei.

"I want to get it over with," he answered his youko friend.

"Understandable and my apologies both of you," he said before handing a bag to each of them. "They are full of seeds ready to sprout the moment you will them too."

Enigma jumped down and placed a hand out to him. He blinked a moment before shaking her hand. "Thank you Kurama."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"What about the ungodly idiot that you call your friend Yusuke?" she asked him.

"He said to wish you luck and he'll see you when you get back," Yusuke said.

"In short, he's afraid of Enigma," Hiei said as he leapt down.

"Yeah, that is true." 

"Okay then. Hiei, snap to it," Enigma said not giving him time to say a proper goodbye to Kurama, who seemed to chuckle at the two. It was almost as if they'd worked together before….

***********************************************************

Things were slow in their old thieving ring and it was noticeable when they started to observe it. The plan was to try and get them to rob Koenma's place, where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama would be lying in wait for them. A cat demon sat by herself smirking at the rest of them team as if, slightly detached from them. The two friends smiled. The only one, who DIDN'T want to try to kill them or put them through the worst ordeal of their lives, she'd help them in return for an easy sentence. That was the one thing they were sure of. 

Kat got up and started to walk towards her tent. Hiei and Enigma grabbed her and pulled her inside quickly, making sure no one saw them. "Who the Hell-? Holy Lord Koenma! Guys?"

"Shh!! Seriously! You want us killed off before we get a chance to do what we were sent to do?" Enigma asked.

"Not at all!" Kat said in hushed tones. "What are you two doing here? I mean the last time I saw you, Enigma was when Hiei convinced them to not kill you… They didn't let me see you after that…"

"They didn't want to say that Enigma and I ran away right after that…" Hiei muttered. 

"Oh… That makes sense. What are you doing then?"

"We have to help capture everyone else…" Enigma said. 

"You're kidding me right?"

"You doubt us?" Hiei asked. 

"No, not that but I think you are doubting them…"

"No. There are more to help, we just have to get in…"

"I can work on that… Just like do something I guess?" Kat said.

"Like what? Waltz in? You know they want both of us dead!"

"That we do…" said a voice. Hiei and Enigma had their swords out and pointed at the source. 

"Well, well, well, long time no see Seth," Hiei spat. Enigma's eyes narrowed. She and Seth had never gotten along. The 'American' demon got on her bad side by looking at her. 

"Hiei, and dear Enigma… It is a long time since we've all been together… How long was it Kat? You kept count…"

"Over ten years," she whispered glaring at him. 

"Right, right, but why are you two here?"

"We realized we made a mistake, Seth," Enigma said putting her sword away and giving him a look. "We missed the action…"

"Really?" Seth asked. Hiei felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up as he put his sword away watching as Seth advanced on his Neko. She was terrified, it was written on her except that she didn't let the two others see it. "What else did you miss?"

"Does it matter?" she asked as he circled her, closing in.

"A little… I don't care what the runt missed but I do care about what you missed…"

"Don't talk about Hiei like that!" Enigma spat. Seth backed up a bit. 

"Still look at him like your brother?" A glare was the only reply he got. 

"Seth, they want back in. Shouldn't they be given the chance?"

"Yes they should…" Seth said giving Enigma a full thrice over. When he turned around, the girl shuddered completely to the core. Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder, which helped her to steady herself. "I'll ask what should be done," he said leaving the tent. "But stay here," his head said before disappearing. 

"All I have to say is that I want to KO him," Enigma said to the two. They nodded. They sat down talking about old times before Seth came back in and offered Enigma a hand up. 

"They wish to speak to you," he said. "Both of you…" Enigma accepted the hand ready to block any move he would make. Hiei and Kat followed closely. Hiei and Enigma waited to face the wrath of those who sat around the fire eyeing her and glaring at Hiei… 

This night would definitely haunt her…..


End file.
